Bejeweled 2
Bejeweled 2 is a tile-matching puzzle video game. The sequel to Bejeweled, it was developed and published by PopCap Games. In 2004, Bejeweled 2 Deluxe was released. They both add extra game modes and features to the game. Bejeweled 2 Deluxe, like all PopCap titles, is available on a "try before you buy" basis. Bejeweled 2 Deluxe was released for the Xbox 360 as a downloadable Xbox Live Arcade game on November 22, 2005. PopCap also released a version for Apple's iOS in 2008, which is available from the App Store. Bejeweled 2 was also released for PlayStation 3 on the PlayStation Network on 29 January 2009, on the Wii via WiiWare on 14 June 2010, and on PlayStation Portable on 29 June 2010. As with the original Bejeweled, Bejeweled 2 is based on the Shariki game mechanic. It was also for the Android Market and published from EA. Bejeweled 2 features various secret gameplay modes that can be accessed by beating levels of Classic, Puzzle, Endless, and Action modes. Gameplay The objective of the game is to swap one gem with an adjacent one to form a chain of three or more gems of the same color. When such a chain is created, the gems disappear, causing randomly generated gems to fall from the top to take the matched gems' place. Sometimes, falling gems automatically line up, causing chain reactions. This is called a cascade. There are several different modes of gameplay available. Classic The player tries to match three to five of the same color gems together either horizontally or vertically. Every swap gives you score, which is stated at the bottom of the page in the score bar. A normal swap is three gems. Once swapped, three new gems come in. A match of four gems creates a power gem. Power gems explode gems so more score is added to the score bar. A match of five gems creates a hyper cube. When swapped, a hyper cube destroys any of the gems of the same color gem it was swapped with. Action Not much different than Classic mode, yet in Classic, the score bar is empty at the start. In Action mode, the score bar starts halfway full and slowly begins to retract. As you score, the score bar will get longer. Score is worth more on the score bar since you're timed. The game is over in both Classic and Action modes when you're out of moves (no more gems can be swapped). If you run out of time, the game is over. The record in action game mode was set on the 12th February 2011 by Andrey Krupenin from Latvia. He played Bejeweled 2 for about 5 months on the iPhone 4 and set a World Record of 2,138,696,650 points. Puzzle Puzzle Mode is made up of several different scenarios. Each scenario can be solved by clearing the level of gems by using a certain combination of moves. There are also several unique gems, including Bombs and Rocks. Endless Endless is an untimed and never ending version of Bejeweled 2. The player can make moves at whatever pace they wish, without the worry of running out of moves. The scores for various gem combinations stay constant, regardless of the level. This game is intended to be relaxing or for beginners. At game level 281, Endless offers up an additional new game called "Finity." Finity is not available on the iOS version of the game. There is also a back door to unlock the Finity mode, which simply involves using the rename menu item to temporarily changing your user name, that works with both the Windows and Windows Mobile version. Blitz Bejeweled Blitz is released as an add-on for the iOS version of Bejeweled 2. It has features such as multipliers and extra special gems. Score results from this mode can be uploaded to Facebook. Coins earned during the game can be used to buy "Boosts" which gives the player certain powerups while playing. It is available for Google+, too. Secret modes In Bejeweled 2, several secret game modes can be unlocked. *By reaching Level 18 in Classic Mode, a game mode called Twilight is unlocked. In this mode, the gravity changes with each move, alternating between gems falling from the top, and then from the bottom. It appears in the menu but not on the main screen. *By reaching Level 9 in the Action Mode, a game mode called Hyper is unlocked. Hyper is like Action, but much faster paced, being four times faster. However, the cascade continues if a legal move is found within half-a-second of the previous cascade, even if the gems have settled. *By completing the puzzles of the planets in Puzzle Mode, the game mode Cognito is unlocked. Cognito is like Puzzle Mode, but with points and a separate high scores list, and using a hint causes you to get 0 points for the level. If Cognito is completed without using any clues for any puzzle, it will play the last puzzle endlessly. *By completing level 280 in Endless Mode, a game mode called Finity is unlocked. It is like Action except that rocks and bombs are incorporated into the game field, and points are awarded only for gems that are destroyed by an explosion or Hyper Cube reaction. *When you hover all of the game modes in order from Classic, Action, Endless, and Puzzle with your pointer 8 times, you automatically start the hidden "Original Mode". This mode is like playing Bejeweled Classic. This means there are no power gems or hyper cubes. This mode has an auto save feature just like the other modes, and even has its own score board. However, if you want to reenter this game mode, you must perform the same task listed above. The Windows Mobile version has no hover overs and it automatically appears on the main menu screen where Classic was when you toggle the four of the five additional modes using the question mark. Gems Normal gems come in several different colors and cuts. There are also several other different types of gems, some of which are available only in certain modes. Additional special gems appear after matches of more than three gems: *'Power gems' - These gems will glow when matched. To obtain one, match four of the same color gems together. When matched, they will explode surrounding gems. It's a quick way to acquire score. (i.e. a cross, a T, or an L). *'Hyper cubes' - These are many colors. These vortices will only appear if you match five of the same color gem together. These are strictly used for when you're running out of moves. When swapped, all gems of that color on the gameboard will be destroyed. They are very powerful, so they are hard to obtain. *'Bombs' - Bombs are exclusive to Puzzle Mode. These have the appearance of underwater mines with timers on them. When the timer gets down to 0, an explosion shatters all the gems around it. *'Rocks' - Rocks are exclusive to Puzzle Mode. These appear as miniature boulders, and can only be cleared off the board by hyper cubes or explosions caused by power gems or bombs. Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Puzzle